Shattered Confessions
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: Another street fighter tournament brings back suppressed memories for one female fighter. WARNING: Cammy and Chun-li yuri


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Chun-li and Cammy belong to CAPCOM; I do not claim either characters in anyway, I am only borrowing them for this fanfic. Response is much appreciated, read and enjoy.  
  
In Dedication to my loyal friends, without your support I wouldn't be who I am today. Thank you for helping to grow into a beautiful adult. I love you all.  
  
Shattered Confessions  
  
"Gadoken!" Screamed the opponent at the other end of the arena as a small ki attack shot out of the palm of his hand, after only a few meters the fireball dissipated into nothingness. Cammy sighed as she turned to face the judge, her pale face showed the slightest sign of irritation. Slowly the tall blonde trusted her long braids behind her shoulder and turned back to her un-formidable opponent, a soft chuckle escaped her light red lips as the man in the pink gi did a few poses for the onlookers that were seated behind a chain link fence that separated the fighting arena from the crowded bleachers. Cammy sighed again and slowly stepped towards the cocky man in the tacky fighting gi, her hips gracefully swayed side to side as she carefully approached the longhaired brunette; she had learned her lesson years ago about looks being deceiving.  
  
"Come on love, let's get this bloody scrap started!" Cammy yelled in a mocking tone, her thick British accent cut though the air like a white-hot lightning bolt. The Asian fighter smiled sweetly at the blonde woman and chuckled slightly; overdramatically the gi-clad man raised his hand into the air and shook his fist at Cammy in a gesture of dominance. Cammy gently touched her hand to her forehead and shook her head.  
  
"Hehe, bring it on babe! I don't like to hit women but I think you can be an exception, by the way sweetheart call me Dan. As in Dan the man, hehe!" The pink gi wearing fighter said in a giddy tone, Cammy sighed heavily and rushed the annoying Japanese man. Quickly Dan dropped to the ground and rolled a few meters back causing the blonde Brit's jump kick to connect with nothing but air, Cammy turned to face the Asian man with a furious scowl.  
  
"Listen bloke, I don't have time to play games with a stuff shirt snot nosed little punk like you, so if you can actually fight show me. Otherwise I am just going to have to beat the bloody pulp out of your worthless hide!" Cammy growled in a low-tone as she continued to shoot death glares at the male fighter named Dan, the Japanese brunette grinned at Cammy seeing that he was making her upset.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong babe? Don't like a man showing you up huh? Well your just gonna have to get over it, cause I am gonna mess that pretty little face of yours up so bad your mama won't recognize you!" Exclaimed Dan as he jumped into the air and kicked at Cammy, without the use of her highly honed skills the tall blonde simply sidestepped the midair kick and easily clotheslined the Asian projectile. A loud gasp escaped Dan as he hit the concrete ground and slightly bounced a few times, Cammy grinned maliciously at the fallen man.  
  
"What was that about my face love, I think you might be just a wee bit confused about whose face is going to be messed up!" The tall Brit shouted at the Japanese brunette, without warning Dan jumped to his feet and beamed a cocky grin at the surprised Cammy.  
  
"Gadoken!" Dan yelled as he shot his open hand towards the blonde woman's chest, the small fireball fully connected with its target sending Cammy back ten meters. The blonde Brit slammed against the chain link fence hitting her head on a metal pole that kept the wirework in place, quickly Cammy's light figure fell to the ground with a soft thud. Gracefully the blonde bound back on her feet and ran towards Dan with an uncanny speed that made her pale frame blur slightly, angrily Cammy rushed the pink clad man.  
  
"Bastard!" Screamed the British woman as she flung her right fist against Dan's jaw and jabbed her left hand's knuckles into his sternum, with catlike reflexes Cammy backed up a meter and skillfully lunged into the air wrapping her legs around his neck.  
  
"Ohhh Kami-sama!" Dan yelped in pain as Cammy tightened her thighs around his neck, with ease the longhaired Brit slammed her fist into Dan's face over and over again just to toy with him before she finished the weak fighter off. Suddenly Cammy's eyes shot open in shock as she felt something wet brush against her thigh, furiously the blonde looked at Dan, the Asian's eyes were closed tightly and his face was an odd crimson colour but his mouth was wide open and his tongue was lapping attentively at Cammy's alabaster thigh.  
  
"Bloody freak!" Exclaimed the blonde Brit in outrage, with that Cammy tightened her grip on Dan's neck and quickly twisted her body as she lend into a backbend, bring her whole body to the ground the tall blonde grabbed the Japanese man's knee with her left hand and harshly flung her right elbow into his crotch. Instantly Dan's body violently jerked forward, skillfully Cammy let her hands drop to the concrete floor to support her weight as she locked her feet around the back of Dan's neck. Ruthlessly Cammy brought the pink gi wearing man's head to the solid floor with the extra force of her leg strength as she let go of his neck with her feet. Gracefully Cammy stood up and looked at the unconscious fighter on the ground, a small puddle of blood slowly began to surround his head and soak the tacky gi he wore. The tall blonde smiled slightly as she rolled Dan's over with a well-placed kick to the ribs, with mock curiosity Cammy lend over and examined the defeated man's face, suddenly the blonde woman spit on his cheek and roughly kicked him in the stomach before she turned and walked towards the exit-gate.  
  
"Winner in twelve minutes and eight seconds, the British beauty.Cammy!" A loud voice cried over a P.A. system and a roar of cheers and applauses deafened the arena, the tall blonde shook her head at the foolish people who were no doubt her fans. Slowly Cammy made her way down a long hallway that was for fighters use only, as she tiredly walked down the passageway her skin began to crawl ever so slightly as if she were being watched. With a heavily sigh the slender Brit turned to see who it was that was following her; slowly a figure emerged from the shadows. Cammy's blue eyes widened slightly as she stared at the person, he wore a pale grey fighting gi with a matching bandana, but due to the dim light the slender Brit wasn't sure if it was grey or white. Slowly Cammy backed up slightly, for some odd reason this person made her quake with fear.  
  
That energy, it feels like Psycho power! But that can't be, Bison is dead! Cammy declared to herself with a shutter, slowly the dark figure stepped out into the better-lit fluorescents. Again, Cammy's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Ryu?" Inquired the tall Brit in a genuine tone of amazement, the man in the pale grey fighting gi nodded slightly as he crossed his arms over his barrel chest.  
  
"Listen Cammy I don't have time to chitchat with you right now, I only came here because I have some important information to pass to you. I think that it is best for you to drop out before your next match, understand!?" Ryu suddenly shouted in an irritated tone that was uncharacteristic of him. The blonde raise a slender brow in question, carefully Cammy backed away more.  
  
"Ryu love, in all the time I've known you, you have never asked anyone to ever pull out of a street fight. No matter what the cost might be, so what is the bloody problem all of a suddenly?" Cammy asked in a calm tone, suddenly Ryu pulled a paper from out of his gi and tossed it to the tall blonde.  
  
"Read." Ryu ordered in a voice that seemed odd somehow, Cammy gently opened the paper with slightly trembling hands. The title of the paper was 'Grand Tournament: The Contestants' slowly Cammy read the paper over before she stopped and felt herself go slag-jawed.  
  
"Bison, Bison is alive?! How in the bloody hell is Bison alive?!" Cammy screamed and threw the paper to the ground, Ryu shook his head and stepped closer to the blonde woman.  
  
"This is why I am telling you to stop now, I don't want you getting hurt because you are blinded by revenge." Stated Ryu in a soft voice that was eerie instead of comforting, Cammy smiled lightly and nodded. Curiously Cammy looked at the Japanese man in the grey gi.  
  
Ryu doesn't wear a grey gi, he wears a white gi.is this really Ryu? Cammy asked herself as she continued to stare at Ryu; slowly the blonde noticed he had his eyes closed the entire time he was talking to her. Suddenly Ryu let out a long laugh that made Cammy jump back a few meters, grinning the grey gi fighter flashed his eyes open; a bright red colour emanated from his optical organs evilly.  
  
"I don't want you to get anywhere near Bison because his Psycho power is mine, hahaha!!" Exclaimed the faux Ryu with a maniacal laugh that could have put M. Bison to shame, Cammy dove into an open doorway as the grey clad man fired a large ball of flames at her general direction.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Screamed the tall Brit as she jumped up and ran to the nearest door that lead away from Ryu's doppelganger, as Cammy rushed into the room her body froze in mid step. A soft chuckle was heard from behind her as she stood there like a statue made of stone.  
  
"Cammy, Cammy, Cammy! Do you honestly think that running will get you anywhere, of course not because you are a smart girl aren't you? Haha, well lucky for you I don't want to kill you because if that were the case you would already be dead," The Ryu look-alike stated in a gleeful tone as he walked up to Cammy and stroked her cheek with the back of his rough hand. "You may go now, I just wanted you to know you can run but you can't hide from death. But remember I don't want to kill you, but if you get in my way I will gladly slaughter you with great pleasure. Have a lovely day Cammy." Simply declared the Ryu look-alike as he let the tall blonde woman fall to the ground, slowly he shook his head and walked back out of the room they were in. Cammy looked up from her position on the floor and hesitantly stood up, her knees slightly buckled under her weight but she managed to stagger out of the room and down the hallway that lead to the arena.  
  
A loud buzzing sound drew the attention of the two fighters in the ring, at the blue end a feminine figure was standing with her head bowed ever so slightly. At the red end of the ring a dark figure with a lithe frame sat cross-legged on the cement floor, slowly the figure stood up revealing an ebony skinned man clad only in a pair of ragged shorts.  
  
"Fighters prepare to pummel your opponent! Ready, three, two, one, fight!" Exclaimed a voice over a loudspeaker in an excited tone that made the other people who worked the P.A. system pale in comparison.  
  
"Yoga fire!" Yelled the ebony skinned fighter named Dhalsim, the woman in the blue corner gracefully back flipped out of the small fireball's line of destruction and landed on her feet in a catlike stance.  
  
"Kikoken!" Screamed the female fighter as she let a fireball of her own fly towards Dhalsim, the dark skinned man frowned lightly and quickly teleported out of harms way. With a coy grin the woman spun into the air and kicked behind herself instantly connecting with the yoga master who had hoped to surprise attack the Chinese woman from behind.  
  
"How did you know I was going to teleport behind you?" Inquired Dhalsim through gnashed teeth as he scowled at the shorter female fighter.  
  
"Simple, I followed the flow of your ki. If I wanted to I could fight you blind folded." Stated the woman seriously, Dhalsim's frown deepened as he looked at the woman in front of him. Slowly the ebony fighter sighed, his movements were that of someone who already lost the battle. The female fighter scowled at the dark skinned man before she backed up a few meters and crouched down on her left knee.  
  
"Yoga flame!" Dhalsim suddenly cried out as he let loose a stream of fire from his mouth, spontaneously the shorter female fighter jumped off of the ground and turned her body in midair; slightly spinning towards the man in the ragged shorts.  
  
"Whirlwind kick!" Exclaimed the Chinese woman as her kick land square against Dhalsim's head sending the man eleven meters back. Suddenly the crowd began to boo and taunt the female fighter for her actions.  
  
Chun-li, my god that is Chun-li fighting that man! Cammy exclaimed to herself in a half relieved thought as she made her way over to the bleachers, slowly Cammy looked at a man that was to her left. He had on a red leather jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes; he looked over to the tall Brit and smiled a vile smirk then turned back to the arena.  
  
"Go home communist, beat it ya chink!" He yelled at the ring in hopes Chun- li would hear him, Cammy suddenly felt her pulse rate rise as she stared at the racist man beside her. Softly she cleared her throat and glared at the man, the red leather clad man turned away from the arena again to look at the tall blonde.  
  
"Bugger off you bloody prick, that woman happens to be a good friend of mine!" Cammy yelled in a pissed off tone, the man beside her stood up to his full height. Cammy took a step forward and sized the man in the leather jacket up, just then the tall Brit noticed that the man in the sunglasses looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Long time no see Miss Cammy," He stated in a calm low-tone, softly he smiled at the tall blonde slowly his smirk turned into a gentle frown. "Come on Cammy you must remember me, for goodness sakes it's me Ken!" The blonde-haired man exclaimed in a slightly shocked tone, Cammy felt her stomach knot up into a tight ball.  
  
"Ken?! Why the bloody hell are you yelling those.nasty remarks at Chun-li ?!" The tall Brit asked in a loud shout as she looked Ken Masters in the face. Slowly the longhaired man slid his dark shades down his nose and stared at Cammy for a moment.  
  
"She is a weak fighter and a stupid whore, that is why I am screaming those comments at her!" Ken yelled as he looked at the tall blonde woman and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his index finger. Cammy shook her head and moved closer to the chain link fence that blocked her from the arena.  
  
"Your heart isn't in this fight Dhalsim, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chun-li inquired in a high-pitched shriek as she bounded towards the dark skinned fighter who as now on the cement floor. The Indian man looked up at the shorter female fighter as she rushed him and extended his arm and fist seven meters away from his body like a human rubber band. With a great amount of speed the Chinese woman sidestepped the oncoming strike and swung her open hand at the dark skinned fighter's forearm, quickly Dhalsim retracted his arm before Chun-li had a chance to take hold of his limb.  
  
"Yoga flame!" Dhalsim screamed as he suddenly teleported behind the shorter female fighter and caught her off guard, the stream of fire submerged Chun-li's whole form in a matter of seconds before she began to roll on the concrete ground in effort to extinguish the flames.  
  
"You.do have some fight in you, huh?" Chun-li asked rhetorically as she stood up on her trembling legs and slowly began to walk towards the ebony skinned fighter, Dhalsim smiled softly and gently placed a hand on his necklace made of sculls.  
  
"I fight for them, I fight for the innocents lost to hunger and famine. I will not lose, because I have their small souls cheering me on!" Exclaimed the dark skinned fighter as he looked at Chun-li with an odd expression set in his facial features, the Chinese woman sighed heavily and bowed towards Dhalsim in a gesture of honouring his beliefs.  
  
"Mr. Dhalsim your cause for fighting is one of the most noble and honourable I have ever heard. But I am afraid that this battle must end with me as the victor, I am so sorry but this fight must end now." Declared Chun-li in a soft tone that spoke volumes to the other fighter, Dhalsim nodded slightly and rushed towards the pretty Asian woman. Quickly Chun-li jumped into the air and planted both of her feet into the dark skinned man's back, Dhalsim forcefully slammed against the chain link fence face first and instantly turned around.  
  
"Yoga fire." Dhalsim cried in a desperate attempt to attack Chun-li as she rushed up to his cornered figure, with great skill the shorter female fighter lifted her right leg as she run up to Dhalsim and focused her ki into her lower limb.  
  
"Hyakuretsukyaku!" Chun-li screamed as she let loose her deadly attack, as each of her kicks landed on its set target; Dhalsim's body pressed farther into the wirework of the fence cutting his bare back into pieces. With a loud screeching sound the chain link fence gave way and Dhalsim's battered form flew through the broken metal boundary, lobs of dark flesh hung onto the twisted and bent pieces of the metal chain link fence that dangled down like torn cobwebs. Hysterical screamed and cries emerged from the crowd of onlookers as a group of medics scurried over to the dark skinned man's body, bright red blood was splattered all over the bleachers and the floor before the four medics finally reached Dhalsim's mangled form on the cold concrete ground.  
  
"Winner in twenty-three minutes and twenty-nine seconds, the Asian Aphrodite.Chun-li!" Exclaimed a giddy voice over the P.A. system, Chun-li slowly made her way over to the exit gate and gently forced the latch open.  
  
Ken's baby blue eyes harden underneath his dark shades as he stared at the fighter's exit gate and watched for the Chinese woman to come out, slowly Cammy walked around the bend in the pathway to the gate that lead to the arena. Cammy's hands began to shake ever so slightly as Chun-li pushed the metal gate open and stepped out, her head was bowed and her face and every other part of her body was scorched from the battle she had just fought. Hesitantly the shorter female fighter looked up towards the tall blonde Brit, her pale brown eyes sparkled slightly with unshed tears but the short Chinese woman forced a soft smile.  
  
"Cammy, it's good to see you again." Declared Chun-li in a businesslike tone as she lifted her right hand out for the blonde woman to shake, Cammy smiled back and accepted the other woman's extended hand and firmly shook it. Chun-li winced slightly at a sudden twinge of pain that went from her right hand all the way up to her shoulder and around to her other shoulder, Cammy pulled her hand back and apologetically gave a half smile.  
  
"Oh so sorry about that love, I didn't mean to hurt you." Cammy declared in a soft tone and smiled gently at the shorter woman, Chun-li shook her head and placed her right hand on the corresponding hip in a semi- cocky manner.  
  
"Miss White do you honestly think you can hurt me anymore than what I already am?" Chun-li inquired with a soft smirk on her pretty face, Cammy chuckled under her breath at the comment the shorter woman made.  
  
"Chun-li, we meet again." A masculine voice stated from behind the two women, hesitantly the Chinese woman and the tall Brit turned to face the unseen speaker, Ken smiled sweetly at both women and dramatically pulled his dark sunglasses off in one swift motion. In her peripheral vision Cammy could see Chun-li tense up slightly while leveling her shoulders in a almost defensive stance, the short female fighter glared at the longhaired man in front of her.  
  
"Mr. Masters." Chun-li coldly stated in a semi-monotone voice as she let her clear brown eyes cut deeply into Ken's form; Cammy raised a slender brow as she watched the two fighters stare each other down.  
  
"Umm, excuse me chaps but what the bloody hell crawled up your knickers and died?" Inquired Cammy in a joking tone as she continued to look at Ken and Chun-li, both of the street fighters turned and stared at the tall blonde with slightly pissed off expressions on their faces. Ken scoffed lightly and quickly put his glasses back on in a manner that slightly surprised Cammy, coolly the longhaired man turned away from the two women with a cocky demeanor and slowly strolled off in the opposite direction. Cammy gently reached up touched her left hand to her forehead and began to rub her temple with extra care, quietly Chun-li sighed and placed a trembling hand on the tall blonde woman's shoulder.  
  
"It's a long story Cammy, a very long story." Declared the feminine Chinese woman in a soft tone that was oddly depressed in a way, the tall Brit glanced at Chun-li with a slight bit of curiosity glinting in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"You okay love? I mean you sound a wee bit sad, not like the good old Chun-li I know." Cammy declared in a hushed voice that dripped with concern, slowly Chun-li nodded and let a soft sigh escape her light pink lips.  
  
"I am fine Cammy, thanks for asking," Chun-li sighed again this time a little heavier as her eyes began to mist over with a warm salty liquid. Cammy's brow furrowed slightly with deeper concern. "Really, I am fine.things have just been hard lately. A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other." Softly stated Chun-li in a weak voice that almost cracked into a sob, Cammy frowned lightly as she placed her hand on the pretty Asian woman's shoulder and patted it in a soothing manner.  
  
"Listen love, I am here if you need me. If you need a shoulder to cry on I am right here." Cammy stated with a gentle smile, Chun-li looked up at the tall blonde with tears hanging on her long dark eyelashes; a reluctant smile hesitantly spread across the shorter woman's face as she looked into Cammy's pale blue eyes.  
  
"I know Cammy," Stated the short Asian woman in a meek whisper, suddenly Chun-li cleared her throat. "Let's go to the locker room I need to get my things before I go back to my hotel. That is if it's okay with you of course." Chun-li stated in a normal tone that had an undertone of grief to it, Cammy playfully waved her hand in front of her and tilted her head to the left slightly.  
  
"Oh Chun-li you don't have to ask me before you do anything. Come on love, let's get your things and get the hell out of here." Cammy declared in a half cheerful tone as she turned to walk off towards the female fighters locker rooms, Chun-li flashed a quick grin as she strolled beside the tall British woman and headed down a long poorly lit corridor.  
  
Silently the two women walked down the long yet narrow hallway; at the end of the passage there were four doors, going counterclockwise the one on the left hand side lead to the first-aid station, next to the first- aid station was the men's locker room. Facing the men's locker room and the first-aid station were two other doors; the one opposite of the first door was the women's locker rooms. And the door that faced the men's locker room was an emergency fire escape that was lit with a bright neon green exit sign, Chun-li sighed heavily as she pushed the fourth door in the corridor open. With a quick flick of her wrist the short female fighter turned on the overhead lights, a long buzzing sound emanated from the dusty fluorescent bulbs as they begrudgingly flashed on. Stale air and a light musk filled the small room that the two women walked into, Cammy slowly looked around the female fighters locker room curiously eyeing the badly dented metal storage cages that were lined up vertically along the wall. With a slight limp Chun-li hobbled over to a small locker in the corner of the room, carefully the pretty Interpol agent opened the less than spacious metal cage and hurriedly pulled out a black gym bag that had a blue water bottle stuck in the side carrier pocket.  
  
"Um, Cammy could you turn around? I need to change into my street clothes." Chun-li asked in a soft voice as she unzipped her black gym bag and pulled out a pair of old blue jeans and a folded black top, Cammy looked up at the short Chinese brunette with an odd expression on her pale face.  
  
"That's sort of funny, the world's strongest woman is shy." Declared Cammy as she let out a soft chuckle and turned away from the Asian woman, Chun-li looked down at the floor for a brief moment before she slid her blue fighting dress off of her sore body and gently tugged her loose pants on. With a gentle cough the pretty Chinese woman indicated to the tall blonde that she was dressed, as Cammy slowly turned around her pale blue eyes widened slightly and she suddenly felt her cheeks set aflame.  
  
"Cammy!" Chun-li yipped in an embarrassed high-pitched voice as she quickly closed her long sleeved black Kung-fu button up shirt, the tall blonde covered her eyes with her hands as she turned a bright shade of royal crimson.  
  
"I thought you were dressed, I am so sorry Chun-li!" Cammy exclaimed in a yelp and stumbled backwards towards the door, the shorter brown-haired woman slammed her locker as she picked up her gym bag and rushed towards the exit. Simultaneously both women reached for the door handle in effort of get out of the room due to their embarrassment, Cammy's right hand firmly gripped the knob and clumsily fumbled with it as she tried to open it.  
  
"Move Cammy! Just get the hell out of my way, okay?!" Chun-li stated in a subtle scream as she reached for the doorknob but only managed to take hold of Cammy's right hand, the blonde Brit quickly began to hyperventilate and fumble with the door handle more.  
  
"I didn't mean to.honest Chun-li I really didn't! Please don't be angry with me!" Cammy pleaded in a desperate voice that startled the shorter woman, a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over Chun-li as she pulled her hand away from Cammy's and took a weak step backwards.  
  
"Cammy, I.I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overreact like that, I just didn't want you to see how ugly my body is." Chun-li muttered with a tremble in her voice, quickly the shorter of the two women looked down at the floor with shame written on her face; Cammy trembled slightly as she let the doorknob go and looked at Chun-li with shocked.  
  
"But you have a lovely body Chun-li, I don't see why you think otherwise." Cammy declared in a soft tone as she tried to take a step forward but realized her knees would give way, a soft yet bitter laugh escaped from the Asian woman's light pink lips as she looked at Cammy and slowly began to open her black kung-fu shirt with her right hand.  
  
"Look," Chun-li ordered in a low-tone that was a cross between anger and sorrow, underneath the soft cotton fabric of the button up shirt was well toned flesh and three slightly jagged long scars running from her right shoulder diagonally down to her left breast. "How can I have a lovely body when it's covered with such hideous scars?!" The shorter woman lashed out angrily as she glared at the tall blonde who just looked at her with pleading eyes, carefully Cammy moved over to Chun-li and stared her square in the eyes.  
  
"At least your scars can be hid, look at me mine is on my face! What do you think about me Chun-li, do my scars make me ugly in your eyes? Am I hideous Chun-li?!" Cammy shouted as she felt her pulse beat in her ears, Chun-li let out a meek throat gargle as if she where about to be sick. Coyly the Chinese woman shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Of course not, that is the most idiotic fucking question I have ever heard! I think you are gorgeous Cammy, every inch of you is perfect. Even that scar on your face." Chun-li declared in a soft low-tone as she suddenly broke eye contact with the tall blonde, Cammy's eyes hardened for a brief moment before a single tear rolled down her alabaster cheek.  
  
"Chun-li." Cammy whispered under her breath before a loud knocking sound cut her off, with great speed Chun-li quickly buttoned up her black top. The tall Brit cleared her throat as she wiped her face with the back of her soft hand, slowly the blonde woman pulled the door open with a slightly shaking hand.  
  
"Cammy! Wow it has been forever since the last time I saw you!" Shouted the man in the doorway with a slightly cheerful tone to his heavily accented voice, quickly the tall blonde took several trembling steps back until she bumped into the short Chinese woman behind her. The man in the doorway raised a ridged brow as he stood just outside of the room with two bouquets of wild flowers in his hands and took a gentle bow in their direction, Chun-li sighed heavily and begrudgingly stepped up to the large man in the arc of the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Honda it's a pleasure to see you again, what brings you here?" Inquired Chun-li as she eyed the sumo wrestler who was wearing a loose fitting navy blue traditional kimono, E. Honda beamed a happy smile as he stepped up to Chun-li and handed her one of the two bouquets of flowers.  
  
"Just came here to see how my two favorite women friends are doing and to congratulate you both." Declared the kimono clad man as he sidestepped the short Chinese woman and walked over to the tall blonde, Cammy raised a brow as E. Honda held out the wild flower arrangement for her to take; the tall blonde unaccustomedly accepted the offering with a soft smile.  
  
"Err, thank you Honda love. They are quite charming." Cammy muttered half sincerely as she took a quick sniff of the floral gift, unconsciously the tall Brit's nose twitched side to side like a small white rabbit. Suddenly a soft chuckle escaped the pretty Interpol agent's mouth and gradually became a full-fledged laugh as her clear brown eyes locked on to Cammy's wrinkling nose, politely Chun-li covered her mouth as she continued to laugh at Cammy's actions. Slowly the tall blonde stopped smelling the sweet flowers and looked to the pretty Asian woman with a slightly playful pouty expression on her pale face.  
  
"Hehe, that's so cute Cammy! You look like a little bunny when you wiggle your nose like that." Chun-li stated in a giddy tone as she smiled broadly at the other woman, Cammy beamed a quick grin and bowed her head slightly to hide her lightly flushing cheeks.  
  
"Eep!" Cammy exclaimed in an embarrassed yip as she held her nose and slowly began to giggle like a small child, with a hearty laugh E. Honda held his ribs as his face contorted oddly from laughing so hard at the two women.  
  
"Kami-san, you two giggle like little schoolgirls!" The heavy sumo stated in a loud voice that slightly startled Cammy, slowly Chun-li took in deep breaths and gradually stopped laughing with that the blonde woman folded her arms over her chest and lightly glared at Honda.  
  
"I do not giggle, that was a slightly giddy chuckle you heard Edmund dear." Cammy stated seriously as she nodded her head to add to the effect of her statement, Chun-li found herself rolling her eyes to the taller woman's actions and folding her arms over her well endowed chest and shook her head lightly.  
  
"That was a giggle Cammy, don't try to deny it because I heard it too." Stated Chun-li as she emphasized the 'I' in her sentence and winked playfully, stunned Cammy's pale skin began to glow a bright shade of crimson as her knees weakly trembled causing her to gracefully fall on the long wooden bench behind her. With a perplexed look the kimono clad man shook his head in a slightly disapproving movement.  
  
"Now, now, now," Teasingly chastised the sumo fighter while shaking his index finger at Cammy. "Don't go and fall over yourself just because you know she is right. Why don't we all go to this little restaurant that I know of and celebrate our first victories instead of staying here and arguing?" Inquired E. Honda in a soft tone that was almost pleading, Chun- li sighed heavily and nodded.  
  
"It's a tradition and I am not one to break traditions." Chun-li stated slightly less than happy but still pleasantly, Cammy just smiled softly at the two and slowly stood up making sure her knees didn't buckle again.  
  
"I'll pay." Honda chuckled as he directed his statement to the tall Brit, Cammy found herself scratching the back of her head nervously as she realized she was being invited too.  
  
"I've never passed up a free meal in my life, I'm game loves." Cheerfully stated the tall blonde as she grinned at the two Asians and bowed slightly, E. Honda snorted loudly at Cammy's bowing and how naturally it seemed to fit her as if she were a native to Asia.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in the world," The sumo declared out loud happily, Chun-li just scowled at him and shook her head. "I have two of the world's strongest and most beautiful women joining me for dinner, woohoo!" Honda playfully cheered and beamed a smirk that was of utter contentment, Chun-li giggled light as she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"You are such a big ham." She plainly stated with an amused smile, the man in the blue kimono flashed her a toothy grin as he looked at her.  
  
"Are you implying I'm fat?" E. Honda chuckled as he managed to sound semi-serious, spontaneously Cammy and Chun-li both cracked up laughing at the sumo's remark. After a few attempts the tall blonde managed to stop her light chuckling and cleared her throat to speak up.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could stop off at the entrance gate before we leave? I need to get my stuff." The tall British woman asked as she looked at the large Japanese man with a sweet smile, E. Honda shook his head and grinned back at her.  
  
"Don't see why not, we have to go back that way to get to my car anyhow." Stated Honda as he slowly began to walk over to the open door, with a slight groan of relief the pretty Chinese woman shifted her gym bag on her shoulder and followed the heavyset sumo.  
  
Slowly the three fighters walked down the long narrow hallway that lead to the main arena where all of the important battles took place and casually strolled along the corridors to the entrance gates, as the trio finally approached the main entrance gate Cammy began to walk faster until she was ahead of both Honda and Chun-li. As the tall blonde gracefully sprinted towards a well-lit office her hips swayed from side to side and her scantily clad backside left very little to the imagination. Chun-li gave a soft cough as she tried not to stare at the other woman's firm arse, slowly the pretty Asian woman shook her head and lightly touched her temple with her right hand in effort to calm her brightly flushing face. Suddenly the tall blonde woman turned around as she reached for the doorknob of the office and looked at her two friends.  
  
"I'll be just a sec, I have a little business with good old Jasper." Cammy stated with a happy tone to her very feminine voice, Chun-li's brow furrowed in thought for a moment as she struggled with two thoughts.  
  
Why the hell was I looking at Cammy like that.I'm just jealous of her body that's all. Isn't it.wait, who the hell is Jasper?! Chun-li inquired to herself as her mind started to burn slightly. With a cocky smirk Cammy suddenly emerged from the small well-lit office with a dark blue gym bag on her right shoulder, her fighting outfit was now replaced with a pair of khaki pants and a light pink dress shirt. The tall blonde slowly walked back over to both Honda and Chun-li as she tugged at the neck of her silken shirt, slowly the door of the office opened with a barely audible click and a tall old man walked out holding a baseball bat.  
  
"Cammy White! I swear if I find out you fixed those fights I will track down your worthless crumpet-loving ass and stomp it into next Tuesday! Do you hear me young lady?" The elderly man screamed in a warning tone as he menacingly swung the bat back and forth towards Cammy.  
  
"Whatever Jasper, you are just a old fusspot who gets steamed up when people win! And don't you ever accuse me of dishonouring the street fighter's codes and morals again, otherwise I will have to kick that withered excuse of an arse of yours!" Cammy shouted in a slightly angered tone, slowly the furious old man named Jasper walked back into his office and slammed the door closed behind himself. With a questioning glance Chun- li looked at the tall blonde, smiling Cammy walked up to Chun-li and looked up at her. The pretty Asian let out a soft chuckle as she realized the once tall Brit was shorter than she was, Cammy crossed her arms over her chest and motioned with her head to her feet which were now covered with low top black dress shoes.  
  
"What was all that about?" Honda asked in a hushed voice as he looked at the short blonde and the tall brunette. Cammy sighed a little knowing Chun- li would nag her if she told what it was about, she shrugged and took in a deep breath.  
  
"That bloke was just pissed because I won my two bets," The blonde Brit stated in a sigh, out of the corner of her right eye she saw Chun-li open her mouth to say something. Quickly Cammy turned towards the pretty Interpol agent. "Listen love before you give me a lecture on how betting is wrong, let me just tell you this. I came here with fifth U.S. dollars to my name, how the bloody hell am I suppose survive on that?" Cammy snapped and stared deeply into Chun-li's eyes, Cammy couldn't help but notice a light pink rising to the surface of the other woman's cheeks.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything." Chun-li lied with a straight face that was highly convincing, Cammy pursed her lips slightly and placed her arms akimbo as she looked at the other woman.  
  
"Sure, I believe you," Cammy teased slightly and stood on her tiptoes so she was slightly looming over Chun-li, the pretty Asian woman tried not to laugh at the shorter woman.  
  
"Why do I feel like I am being ignored?" E. Honda muttered under his breath as he watched the two female fighters playfully bicker. With a slightly shaky hand Chun-li lightly pushed down on Cammy's shoulder making the woman return to her normal height.  
  
"Down shorty." Chun-li chuckled and let her hand rest on the British woman's shoulder, Cammy swallowed hard and managed to flash Chun-li a charming smile.  
  
"Hey, I am not short I am just vertically challenged." Retorted Cammy with a giggle, Chun-li released the other woman's shoulder.  
  
"Just like the 'I don't giggle' thing huh?" Snickered the taller woman as she watched Cammy's face twist into an embarrassed lopsided grin, coolly the short blonde flicked Chun-li's left ear with her right hand and stuck out her tongue. The taller woman flinched slightly and instantly poked Cammy in the ribs.  
  
"No! Not that, please don't tickle me!" Begged the short Brit as she tried to maneuver around the taller woman's playful assault, with a highly amused grin E. Honda watched the two women make jackasses out of themselves.  
  
"Would you two save the foreplay for the bedroom, I mean jeez right here for everyone to see." Teased E. Honda but the looks that the two women gave him sent shivers up and down his spine, with equally red faces both Cammy and Chun-li pulled apart and awkwardly moved away from each other and made their ways over to the kimono clad sumo.  
  
"Let's go eat.err I mean, who is up for some Chinese.oh bloody hell that didn't sound right either!" Cammy groaned with an almost painful undertone to her words, her already reddened face slowly grew to an odd shade of neon crimson. E. Honda grinned ear to ear as he looked at the short woman and shook his head.  
  
"Well we know what is on your mind, don't we?" He playfully teased her again but stopped when he felt Chun-li jab him in the side hard enough to wind him, gasping he looked at the Chinese woman who had tears in her clear brown eyes. Silently he muttered an apology to both of them and slowly continued to walk on towards the parking deck, after a few minutes the three seasoned fighters where standing next to a midnight blue Porsche. With raised brows both women looked from the car back to E. Honda, then to the car again.  
  
"Err, where do I sit?" Cammy asked politely as she looked at the kimono- clad sumo who pulled a pair of keys out from an unseen pocket, the sumo looked at Cammy and grinned.  
  
"I call shotgun!" He laughed lightly, Chun-li rolled her eyes and tenderly slapped the back of his head.  
  
"It's your car, you're driving it." Simply stated the pretty Asian woman as she looked in the window of the car and back to E. Honda, the heavyset sumo shrugged and unlocked the car from the driver's side.  
  
"Well if you're going to make me, fine then I'll drive. Um, Chun-li you can ride up front and Cammy you can take the back, how does that sound?" He rhetorically inquired and slid into the left hand driver's side seat and buckled up, slowly Chun-li looked from the front seat to the back and sighed.  
  
"Okay, I ride shotgun, Cammy is that okay with you?" The pretty Asian woman asked as she opened the car door, Cammy nodded and took her seat in the back of the small vehicle. Suddenly the sound of loud daiko drums filled the midnight blue Porsche as E. Honda started the car, Chun-li instantly turned to face Honda.  
  
"You are kidding me right? We are not going to listen to that ungodly music the whole way are we?" Inquired the Chinese woman with a displeased tone to her voice, the sumo sighed and clicked the CD off.  
  
"And here I thought you were going to be listening to J-pop or Billy Idol," Stated Cammy in a low voice, Honda and Chun-li turned around in their seats and stared at her. The short Brit shrugged and slightly began to pout. "It sounded better in my head, I'll shut up now." She muttered bitterly, slowly both fighters in the front seat turned back around with heavy sighs escaping both of their mouths. After five minutes of arguing Chun-li gave up and turned E. Honda's daiko drum CD back on just to have him shut up, she sighed lightly not knowing why he wouldn't let her put in her Rob Zombie compact disk.  
  
The stoplights seemed to change more quickly in the Eastside of the city as E. Honda continued to drive towards a little restaurant that only he knew about, softly Cammy tapped her knee against the back of Chun-li's seat to the beat of the fast daiko drums and lightly began to hum the slower rhythms out loud. Slowly Chun-li cleared her throat as she messed with one of her buttons on her kung-fu shirt, for some reason she didn't realize until just then the outfit she was wearing made her look like a reject from a Bruce Lee or at least a Fei-long movie. The kicking continued and the pretty Interpol agent found herself wanting to either slap the crap out of Cammy for kicking her seat or E. Honda for listening to the music to begin with, she decided on smacking E. Honda but refused to give into the impulse.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Cammy whined in a mock childlike voice, the kimono wearing sumo sighed heavily as he merged into the next lane.  
  
"No, and if you ask again within the next five minutes I will come back there and hundred hand slap you right upside your pretty little head." E. Honda stated between gnashed teeth as yet another person cut him off, Chun- li scowled slightly as the beating of the back of her seat continued but with a little more force. Slowly the pretty Chinese woman reached between her seat and the passenger's side door and gently took hold of Cammy's knee through the khaki pants she wore, softly Chun-li's thin digits dug into the short blonde's skin.  
  
"Stop hitting the back of my seat Cammy, otherwise I'll have to come back there and kikoken that cute ass of yours into next week." Chun-li stated and tightened her grip on Cammy's knee, quickly the short blonde took hold of Chun-li's hand and pulled it off with one skillful flick of her wrist and tightly held it.  
  
"Like to see you try love, that little kikoken thing wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell against my.wait, nope you would kick my 'cute ass' into next week." Cammy nodded playfully although the other woman couldn't see her, Chun-li let out a soft giggle and clasped her hand with Cammy's and lightly began to squeeze it affectionately. Slightly unsure about how to react to the other woman's actions Cammy only mimicked the gesture before Chun-li suddenly let go of her hand, surprised the blonde Brit almost whined at the loss of the taller woman's touch.  
  
"Sorry," Chun-li stated as she cranked her neck around to look at Cammy. "Holding my arm like that was hurting my shoulder." She continued and slightly gave the Brit a haft smile, slowly the car turned off into a parking lot and E. Honda sighed heavily in relief.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Cammy asked defiantly and beamed a wolfish grin, the kimono-clad sumo threw the car into park and melodramatically hit his head against the steering wheel.  
  
"Yes we are. And that was less than five minutes, prepare to be mercilessly smacked all the way back to England." Honda joked as he turned the midnight blue Porsche off, suddenly the large sumo spun around in his seat and smiled at Cammy. Startled, the blonde Brit jumped back lightly hitting her head on the low roof of the sports car, a soft groan escaped from her light red lips in irritation. Giddily E. Honda chuckled to himself as he opened his door and stepped out, with a concerned glance Chun-li unbuckled and turned around in her seat to look at Cammy. The short blonde Brit made a low throat growl as she rubbed the back of her slightly sore head with an irritated vigor, the pretty Interpol agent smiled softly at the disgruntled Cammy as she gently reached over the seat and lightly brushed a piece of unruly hair from her alabaster face; slowly her fingers stroked the soft flushing flesh under them.  
  
"Err.sorry." A stuttering Chun-li stated in a hushed voice as she fumbled for words as she pulled her hand away from the blonde woman's face, silently Cammy's pale blue eyes pleaded with the pretty Chinese woman.  
  
"Don't be." Cammy declared barely above a whisper as her stomach began to knot up with a perplexing nervous feel to it, quietly the pretty Asian woman turned around in her seat and opened her car door.  
  
"Will you two hurry up, I'm starving!" The heavyset sumo playfully shouted as he walked towards the restaurant's front entrance, with a slight limp Chun-li hobbled out of the small car and slowly caught up to the kimono clad sumo wrestler. Without warning Cammy feverishly swung the car door open and practically jumped out of the Porsche, coolly the blonde gave both Asians a half smile as she gracefully walked over to the two. Chun-li and E. Honda oddly stared at the short blonde Brit with puzzled expressions on their faces; Cammy unknowingly gave the pretty Chinese woman a sweet innocent smirk as her pale blue eyes locked on her.  
  
"I have a hyperactive metabolism, I tend to act rather queer if I haven't eaten in a long while." Cammy said flatly as she saw the looks the two fighters were giving her, E. Honda only nodded to the response but Chun-li downcast her line of vision to the pavement below her.  
  
Queer? For the love of Zen why the hell did she use that phrase.I mean why not 'weird' or 'odd', no Miss British had to use that word.wait, why am I even reacting like this? I.I.what the hell is wrong with me?! Chun-li toiled within herself as she tenderly pressed her index finger against the middle of her forehead and gingerly massaged the surface of her brow, suddenly the sound of a copper bell brought the brown-haired Asian out of her inner thoughts as she realized E. Honda was holding a door open for her.  
  
"Thanks." Muttered Chun-li as she walked through the doorway and into a poorly lit dinning hall followed by Cammy then E. Honda, the lowlight of the room accented the gold and red décor of the obviously oriental restaurant. Chun-li's clear brown eyes scanned her new surroundings, to her left was an open bar and cash register; the soft glow of the liquid in the full bottles some how seemed to heighten the humble nature of the dinning quarters with an almost eerie ancient look. The pretty Asian woman slowly turned her attention to her right-hand side, occupied in the corner of the room was a large stone statue of a soaring phoenix that looked as if it were rising from the ashes of death once again. Slowly a woman emerged from a side door farther down in the dinning hall that looked to be in her late sixties, with a kind smile the coal-haired hostess approached the three fighters.  
  
"Ah, welcome to Happy Palace! It is a great joy to see such well-known warriors come to my humble restaurant. Please, please, come this way; we have special table reserved for heroes such as yourselves." Chimed the elderly woman as she bowed her head repetitively and waved an arm in the direction they were to go, the kimono clad sumo bowed slightly at the waist and casually strolled into the back of the establishment. Silently Chun-li and Cammy slowly followed the heavyset sumo as he walked over to a large table in the middle of the backroom, a small paper lantern lit the dinning area from its spot in the center of the square oak table.  
  
"Well, I call the left-hand side. You two can sit on in front of me, so I can see your lovely faces while I eat." Chuckled E. Honda as he pulled out both chairs for the two women, simultaneously the two female fighters sighed and gracefully slumped down into the offered seats.  
  
"Why do I feel out of place here?" Inquired the blonde Brit as E. Honda sat down across from Chun-li and smiled lightly at a pretty black-haired waitress who was coming up from behind her, the young woman smiled warmly at the three fighters as she made her way around the table and bowed her head.  
  
"Welcome honored guest, please let me offer you three the house special appetizer plate while you order your main course. I will come back in a few minutes so you maybe left in peace to decide on your meals." Stated the young waitress as she sat a large tray with multiple types of food onto the table and placed menus beside each person; before the pretty waitress turned to walk back to the kitchen she placed a small metal teapot with three porcelain teacups on the table right beside the dishes of various foods. Inquisitively Cammy looked at the foreign cuisine with a wrinkled brow; slowly the blonde Brit's eyes focused on a small plate of triangular shaped deep-fried crab cakes. Chun-li smiled wholeheartedly as she poured everyone a cup of hot Thai honey tea, carefully the pretty Chinese woman lifted her cup to her soft pink lips and blew the steam emanating from the piping hot liquid.  
  
"Whoa," Yipped Cammy as she dropped the deep-fried crab cake back onto the plate it was sitting on, calmly the short Brit brought her index finger to her mouth and sucked on it lightly. "It burnt me." Plainly stated Cammy as she gave the breaded shellfish a harsh glare, slowly the blonde turned her attention to the cup of tea to her right and gave Chun-li a soft thankful smile. Carefully Cammy brought the rim of the porcelain cup to her light red lips and deeply inhaled the sweet scent of the hot liquid; slightly hesitantly the blonde Brit positioned her bottom lip on the outer brim of the cup while tipping the sooth china glass upwards.  
  
"Do you like Thai honey tea Cammy?" Inquired Chun-li as she sipped her own brew of the sweet herbal beverage, with that comment the short blonde fumbled with her cup, as her eyes grew large in shock.  
  
"Honey! This tea has honey in it?!" Cammy loudly gasped and set the teacup down with shaking hands, the pretty Interpol agent looked at the short blonde with a concerned stare.  
  
"Yes, it's Thai honey tea what else is it supposed to have in it?" Rhetorically asked E. Honda as he stuffed a piece of beef into his mouth, Chun-li quickly shot the sumo a warning glance that told him to shut-up. Gently the pretty Chinese woman reached over and placed her hand on the pigment fleeting British woman's shoulder and lightly held it there, Cammy suddenly began to lightly shake.  
  
"I.I.I'm allergic to h-honey." Stuttered the short blonde woman as she slowly lifted her left hand up and tightly gripped the hand on her shoulder, Chun-li frowned deeply as slid her seat closer to Cammy's chair.  
  
"Are you okay, you didn't drink any of it did you?" Asked Chun-li with a hint of fear in her voice, Cammy slowly nodded and lightly bowed her head as a wave of nausea hit her full force. Slowly the blonde Brit let go of Chun-li's hand and stood up, the pretty Interpol agent pushed her chair behind herself as she suddenly jumped to her feet as well.  
  
"I.I.I need to g-go to the washroom." Stammered Cammy as she started to stumble backwards, quickly Chun-li came up beside the dazed Brit and tightly wrapped her arm around her waist.  
  
"Come on, I'll make sure you get there okay." The pretty Chinese woman whispered into Cammy's ear causing the hair on the short blonde woman's neck to rise and a slight tremble to go down her spine, gently Chun-li lead Cammy to the entrance of the restaurant where the restrooms were located off to the side of the front doorway next to the Phoenix statue.  
  
"Thanks love." Cammy declared in a serious tone as they entered the washroom and lightly tried to pushed the pretty Asian woman away so she could head for a empty stall, Chun-li's grip only tightened around her waist and slightly brought the British woman's body closer to her own.  
  
"I don't want to let go of you Cammy, you might fall." Chun-li proclaimed in a soft tone as she headed over to a large stall at the end of the white restroom, Cammy only nodded in agreement and tightly gripped the other woman's hand that was on her side. Carefully Chun-li pushed the door of the spacious public toilet open and skillfully maneuvered both of their bodies into the stall, Cammy gave a low throat gargle as the pretty feminine Chinese woman gently placed her on the floor.  
  
"Please leave me alone love, I don't want you to see me get sick." Cammy begged as she positioned her head over the toilet bowl and gave a soft moan as her stomach knotted up into an ice ball, Chun-li bent down onto one knee and tenderly held back the other woman's long braided hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other.  
  
"Shhh, it'll be okay Cammy just get it all out." Chun-li said in a soothing voice and gave the blonde Brit a soft reassuring pat on the back, suddenly Cammy's back arched slightly as she pushed her face farther over the ceramic seat of the toilet bowl and gave a long painful moan as a gush of vomit spilled into the water of the commode. Tiredly Cammy's head slowly lolled to one side as her body wreathed with dry heaves, tenderly Chun-li pulled Cammy into a upright sitting position and laid the short blonde's head on her shoulder for support.  
  
"I feel so much better now." Commented the blonde Brit in a small voice as she lightly nuzzled the pretty Interpol agent's shoulder with her pale cheek, slowly Chun-li stroked the shorter woman's hair and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you going to be okay now, I mean we don't have to take you to the hospital or anything like that do we?" Inquired the pretty Asian woman as Cammy pulled her head up from her shoulder, the alabaster skinned Brit feebly smirked and timidly brought her right hand up to Chun-li's cheek and lovingly cupped it.  
  
"No, I'll be quite alright now love." Stated Cammy in a low-tone that slightly cracked, gently the pretty Interpol agent reached up and took hold of Cammy's small hand that was on her cheek and politely removed it. Cammy's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before her eyes tightly shut, a steady flow of tears suddenly poured down her pale face and took Chun-li by surprise.  
  
"Cammy, what's the matter? Why are you crying huh?" Chun-li fumbled for the right words as she slid her right hand to Cammy's damp cheek and kindly wiped it with the back of her soft hand, the blonde Brit sobbed harder and clumsily staggered to her feet.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Chun-li, not one bloody thing!" Snapped Cammy with an angered tone to her feminine voice, Chun-li quickly rose to her feet and grabbed the blonde Brit's wrist from behind.  
  
"Cammy! What the hell has gotten into you?" Chun-li inquired as she practically spun the shorter woman around to face her, Cammy's pale blue eyes locked on the pretty Chinese woman's clear brown eyes that were almost glowing in the dim light of the restroom. The short Brit's expression softened as she gazed helplessly into Chun-li's gorgeous dark coloured optical orbs, slowly Cammy's gaze gradually lowered to Chun-li's light pink lips.  
  
Bloody hell, she is so damn beautiful.her eyes, they're so deep and mysterious.and those full rosy lips, they look so kissable and sweet.WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING.I do not want to kiss her!!! Cammy screamed in a loud pulsating thought that sent a jolt of pain through her temples, shyly Cammy smiled at the pretty Asian woman as she broke eye contact and looked at the floor.  
  
"Are you two okay in there?" E. Honda's muffled voice called through the door of the restroom, Chun-li smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Cammy's waist and lightly helped her out of the stall and over to the sinks.  
  
"Give us just a few more minutes Honda, Cammy needs to get cleaned up some." Stated the pretty Interpol agent as she turned on the water facet and wetted a piece of paper towel; slowly Cammy lowered her hands into the crystal-clear liquid with a heavy sigh and carefully began to wash. Timidly Chun-li cleared her throat and turned to look at the blonde-haired Brit, questioningly Cammy looked over to the other woman with her eyes slightly narrowed and her brow drawl into a light wrinkle.  
  
"Hmm?" Was the only response from the short Brit as Chun-li gave her an odd look that seemed almost motherly, Cammy pursed her lips as her brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"Come here, let me help you wash off." Chun-li insisted and took a step towards the blonde woman; carefully the pretty Interpol agent lifted the wet paper towel to the British woman's face and gently wiped the corners of her mouth and her chin.  
  
"Th-thanks love, I.I.err.thanks." Cammy stuttered as she saw her reflection in the mirror, her colour had returned tenfold making her once pale face gleam a dark shade of red. Chun-li smiled and gently stroked Cammy's flushing cheek with her right hand.  
  
"Your very beautiful Cammy, especially when you blush." Chun-li giggled playfully and pulled her hand away from the other woman's face, Cammy blinked a few times before her voice returned to her.  
  
"Look at yourself some time love, you are after all the 'Asian Aphrodite'." Chuckled Cammy in retort as she grinned warmly at the pretty Interpol agent, Chun-li flushed a neon pink colour before she let out a light laugh and shook her head.  
  
"Let's get back out there, I think Mr. Honda is slightly worried about you." Beamed Chun-li in a somehow relaxed tone, Cammy nodded and nimbly turned 180 degrees to face the exit.  
  
"Well then love, let's go out there and show him I am alright." Cammy stated in a soft tone as she linked her arm with Chun-li's, the pretty Asian woman smiled a slightly wolfish grin and lightly clung onto Cammy as they headed back out to the dinning hall.  
  
"About time you two came out here, for the love of Kami-sama you two had me worried sick." The heavyset sumo bellowed in a serious tone, Chun-li sighed and narrowed her eyes at the kimono-clad man.  
  
"Edmund Honda," Sighed the pretty Asian woman with a half smile. "Cammy is just fine, but I think she needs something in her stomach and a good night's rest. Wouldn't it be a shame if she lost her next match because she was too weak from tonight's little fiasco?" Commented Chun-li as she shook her head, E. Honda frowned and placed his hand on his chin in thought.  
  
"One less fighter for me to worry about." Teasingly grinned the kimono-clad sumo as he slowly began to walk back over to their table at the end of the restaurant; Cammy forced a devious smirk at the joke.  
  
"Like bloody hell you could get rid of me that easily, I had to walk from the airport to the arena in two hours to make my fight. That's one hundred and two kilometers, I seriously doubt a little lack of sleep could keep me from ever losing a match." The short Brit cockily stated in a boasting tone, Chun-li and E. Honda both quirked an eyebrow with slightly surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
"You walked from the airport to the arena? That's outrageous, why didn't you hail a cab?" Chun-li yipped in a seemingly perturbed voice; E. Honda shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"What, like I didn't try to catch a bloody cab! I hail one down and asked how much it would cost me; the rotten bloke told me the fare would be over sixty dollars! I only had fifty to my name, so I decided a little jog would loosen up the old leg muscles and help prepare me for my bout with that freaky pink guy." Cammy declared as she shook her head trying to dislodge the image of Dan licking her thigh, Chun-li unlinked her arm from the shorter woman as she pulled out the chair for Cammy to sit in. Out of habit the blonde Brit sat down without thinking a thing about the action, the pretty Chinese woman gracefully slid into her own seat while the kimono- clad sumo looked at the two perplexedly.  
  
"Oh, by the way I already ordered for the three of us. I hope you two don't mind." Sheepishly muttered Honda with an embarrassed grin set on his masculine face as he sat down in his own chair, Cammy shrugged and shot her teacup an evil death glare before breaking eye contact with the inanimate object to look at the triangular crab cake. Hesitantly the blonde Brit poked the small deep-fried appetizer to test its temperature before she picked it up with her left and brought it to her mouth. Chun-li let out a short chuckle as Cammy eyed the breaded shellfish over a few times before she took a petite bite out of it, lightly chewing on the cream filled crab cake the blonde Brit's expression lit up with overwhelmed approval. Hurriedly Cammy shoved the rest of the lukewarm morsel into her mouth savouring every bit of it, beside her Chun-li gave a wholehearted laugh at the shorter woman's lost table manners.  
  
"Aw, Cammy you look so cute when you stuff your mouth like that." E. Honda chuckled deeply as he teased the blonde woman across the table, Cammy only grinned with her mouth closed as she chewed the large particle of food. Out of the corner of her eye the blonde Brit could she the same young Asian waitress pushing a small cart of some kind.  
  
"Oh so sorry for the wait, but your orders took longer than we expected. Please accept this bottle of sake for the inconvenience." Begged the pretty oriental waitress in a singsong voice, E. Honda frowned lightly.  
  
"Miss, you did not in any way inconvenience us. We cannot accept any items without paying for them." Stated the heavyset sumo in a serious tone, as he looked the young waitress in the face, her onyx eyes began to quiver ever so slightly as if she were about to cry. Coolly Chun-li cleared her throat and took the sake bottle and its three cups and poured everyone at the table a drink, the kimono-clad sumo gave her a puzzled look. Slowly the pretty Interpol agent cleared her throat again and began to speak in a smooth flowing Chinese dialect that made her sound more feminine than she already was, the young waitress beamed a happy smile and nodded to what the pretty Interpol agent was telling her and quickly bowed her head a few times before she walked back the way she came. Chun-li suddenly gave Honda a harsh glare.  
  
"You should know better Mr. Honda, you just insulted that poor girl by not accepting her gift." Growled the pretty Chinese woman as she shook her head and took a sip of the sake; E. Honda rolled his eyes at Chun-li's remark.  
  
"Well what did you say to her that made up for my rudeness?" Mockingly inquired the sumo wrestler with his arms crossed over his large chest, Chun- li giggled as her cheeks already stared to flush from the alcohol.  
  
"I promised a big tip," Chun-li giggled and sipped her rice wine more. "Just joking, I told her you were a foreigner to Chinese customs and just over all apologized for you." Stated the flushing Interpol agent with a lopsided smirk, E. Honda shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Well thank you Miss Mandarin, by the way you don't handle your liquor well do you?" Rhetorically inquired the heavyset sumo with a frown, Cammy shook her head slightly.  
  
"Xiang actually." The blonde Brit muttered with her pale blue eyes closed, E. Honda looked at her with a confused stare.  
  
"What are you muttering over there?" Inquired the sumo with a slightly perturbed tone to his voice, Chun-li swallowed the last dregs of her rice wine and glanced over to Cammy with a slightly amazed expression on her face.  
  
"How did you know what dialect I was speaking?" Chun-li asked slightly flabbergasted, Cammy smiled and picked up the small sake glass and looked it over as if she were looking for flaws in the chinaware. E. Honda's frowned deepened lightly as he once again felt he was being ignored.  
  
"I spent half a year in Southern China while I was training last year, I recognize the differences in the dialects but I still can't understand one single word of Chinese. Wait I take that back; I will never forget jiao and jian, when I got those two confused I damn near got kicked out of a small village. Jeez, I was only trying to complement on the woman's silk dress." Pouted Cammy as she kept looking at the sake glass in her hand, Chun-li giggled and shook her head.  
  
"You called her an adulteress? Oh my gods that's horrible." Chun-li held her side and giggled harder, E. Honda rolled his eyes and started eating his meal. Cammy looked the sake glass over once more before she took a long sip from it, with a light cough she growled at the glass slightly.  
  
"Chibi." She stated in reference to the cup's size, the kimono clad sumo almost choked on a piece of rice noodle as he heard Cammy speak his native tongue.  
  
"You speak Japanese too, I am surprised you are still single with all the tricks you can do." E. Honda teased and playfully winked at the short blonde, Cammy just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Last year China, this year Japan. I hate Europe; there is no challenge in that dull continent so why bother going back? I swear all the great street fighters are Asian, damn me and my Anglo-Saxon heritage!" Cammy shook her fist in mock anger and giggled, the pretty Interpol agent chuckled politely into her left hand as the heavyset sumo burst out laughing.  
  
"That is absolutely great Cammy, I don't think I have ever heard anyone say anything so funny in my entire life!" E. Honda bellowed in a deep chuckle that made his stomach rise and fall heavily, the short Brit beamed a pleased smirk as she looked at her two fellow street fighters. Slowly Chun- li reached over to the cart that was left beside the table and pulled off the two other metal trays.  
  
"So what did you order for us Mr. Honda?" Chun-li inquired with a soft grin as she looked at the two dishes in front of her, E. Honda grinned slight and pointed a stubby digit at the plate closest to the pretty Interpol agent.  
  
"The one on your left is sesame beef and the other one is sesame chicken. You two can decide who gets what." Lightly declared the kimono-clad sumo as he stuck a large piece of soy sauce soaked beef into his mouth, Chun-li smiled politely at Cammy and set the two dishes between them.  
  
"Do you want to share?" Asked the pretty Interpol agent with a soft smile set on her fair skinned face, Cammy nodded her head causing her long blonde braids to fall over the center of her back.  
  
"Sure love, um that is unless you don't want to then I completely understand." Declared the blonde Brit as she eyed the two steaming trays of oriental food, Chun-li gently lifted Cammy's plate from in front of the short blonde and generously loaded an equal amount of both sesame dishes onto her plate. The short blonde Brit cleared her throat embarrassedly; Chun-li smiled as a light flush discreetly crept across her ivory pale cheeks and she carefully placed the pungently sweet smelling food back in front of the short blonde Brit.  
  
"Eat up." Simply stated Chun-li as she bit her bottom lip and flushed a deeper red, Cammy raised an eyebrow at the other woman's odd mannerisms until she suddenly realized her leg was slightly brushing against Chun-li's muscular calf. Panic almost completely took hold of the short blonde Brit before she managed to move her limb away from the other woman's firm and well-defined leg; Chun-li smiled lightly at Cammy and bowed her head with embarrassment. With a shaking hand the blonde Brit timidly reached over and fixed Chun-li's plate for her causing the Asian woman to blush more, slowly Chun-li looked up and stared at Cammy with a slightly seductive expression on her pretty face.  
  
"Hey," Slightly shouted E. Honda in a loud voice as his ebony eyes raked over a small sheet of paper in his hands. "Do either of you know what they are going to do about the title fight?" The heavyset sumo asked without looking up from the sheet in his hands, Chun-li cocked her head to one side and gave E. Honda a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean, they are going to conduct the grand fight the way they always do. The winner of last year's tournament is the title holder and whoever makes it through the preliminary rounds faces him." Proclaimed the pretty Interpol agent with a confused expression on her face, E. Honda quirked a rough brow.  
  
"Chun-li, the grand champion hasn't shown up yet. And as of today they are trying to figure out if they are going to wait for him to show up, or hand the crown to the runner up." Announced the kimono-clad sumo as he handed the paper over to the feminine Chinese woman, hesitantly Chun-li took the sheet of smooth printing paper and slowly began to read silently to herself.  
  
"Bullshit! This is complete fucking nonsense," Shouted the pretty Interpol agent as she slammed the paper onto the small wooden table, cautiously Cammy peered over and stole a glance at the black print paper; her pale blue orbs widened as she realized this was the same paper that the fake Ryu gave her earlier. "How could he not come, he lives for the fight! Where the hell could Ryu be?!" Chun-li yelled as she pounded her hand against the hard oak dinning bench as a warm tear ran unnoticed to her from the corner of one eye and tracked down her soft cheek, timidity the blonde Brit gave Chun-li's hand a companionable caress with her long slender fingers while restraining the Asian woman's balled fist from striking the table yet again.  
  
"No worries love, I saw Ryu a little bit ago. Right after my bout with that Shotokan wannabe." Cammy stated in a dry tone that made her voice seem harsh almost bitter in a way, with a slightly trembling bottom lip the pretty Interpol agent pushed a welling thought back into the farthest region of her brain. More than anything at that moment the Chinese woman wanted to be held in strong comforting arms, like her father used to do on storming summer nights back when she was a small innocent child in Ch'ang- sha.  
  
"You saw Ryu? Is he okay, did he say anything?" Rambled Chun-li as she toiled with the rising image in her head again, the mental picture made her stomach knot into a hard acidic ball that felt as if it were going to melt straight through her whole being. Cammy flinched nervously despite knowing those types of questions would be asked, slightly shaking the blonde Brit covered her mouth with her right hand and gave a deep thoughtful look into the nothingness that she was staring into.  
  
"I did see Ryu," She muttered with a pained expression smeared across her facial features like recalling the meeting with the vagabond hurt her physically, for a few moments Cammy kept silent as sweat droplets suddenly began to gather on her crinkled brow. "I don't know, he was so different than how I remembered him. I think something happened to him, that man no matter how much he looked and sounded like Ryu; he was not the Hoshi Ryu we all know." Cammy stated weakly as she wiped the sweat with the back of her hand, shyly the pretty Interpol agent patted the other woman's shoulder as she saw a small amount of fear flickering in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"Cammy, what was wrong with Ryu? Do you know?" E. Honda asked with a bit of concern barely masked with a roguish guise that he used to keep from sounding nervous or weak, absentmindedly the blonde woman chewed her bottom lip causing it to turn a darker shade of red as her lithe light frame began to uncontrollably quiver. With one swift movement the pretty Chinese woman tenderly wrapped her arm around Cammy's waist and tightly pulled the other woman into a soft hug that spoke volumes to both Cammy and Chun-li, this action was something they both needed and wanted at that exact moment.  
  
"The power that he emanated and those eyes, such an inhumanly red," Cammy's voice was distant sounding and her eyes had a slight glazed look to them as if she were about to break into tears, soothingly Chun-li stroked the blonde woman's hair and lightly nuzzled her face against her shoulder.  
  
Her scent.it's so.intoxicating. Chun-li thought lazily as she breathed in Cammy's slightly floral scent that was lightly laced with a sweaty musk, the blonde Brit felt the air catch in her throat as the pretty Interpol agent's warm breath danced on her sensitive neck.  
  
"What kind of power, was it evil?!" Angrily shouted the kimono-clad sumo wrestler as he watched the two women console one another for no apparent reason, begrudgingly Chun-li lifted her head from the comfortable spot on the short Brit's warm shoulder and passed a sideways glance at the heavyset man in front of her.  
  
"It felt like Psycho power," Cammy stated as her voice suddenly broke and trailed off, weakly the short blonde reached over and lifted the small sheet of paper off of the table and gently flipped it over so the front page was face down on the wooden surface. "He's back." The short Brit choked out as the words 'The Return of Bison' in bold print jumped out from the rest of the article, Chun-li's clear brown eyes widened in complete and utter shock; not so much as in the fact Bison was still alive but rather in the fact Cammy knew he was alive and was terrified of it.  
  
"Bison is alive! That can't be, Ryu defeated him last year at this very tournament!" Screamed E. Honda in a tone that he had never before used in front of anyone, startled Cammy snapped her attention to the heavyset sumo that was becoming red in the face from anger. Hesitantly the short blonde took in a lungful of air as she dipped her head to keep from looking E. Honda in the eyes, amorously Chun-li tightened her grip on the short blonde woman's body as she felt it tense beneath her hand.  
  
"Bison is a demon, there is no way to rid this world of his parasitic existence! He has the power to take away peoples lives and control their minds, I have no doubt at he could cheat death with ease and look back on it and laugh! Damn that bloody horrible laugh of his, it still haunts me to this very day like a reoccurring nightmare that I just can't shake from my mind!" Frantically shouted Cammy as she broke into a hard sob and buried her face into Chun-li's shoulder; melodramatically E. Honda pushed his chair away from the table and stood up with a furious expression claiming hold over his normally pleasant facial features.  
  
"I can't take this shit anymore, every year someone faces Bison and every year that person is defeated! Until last year our only hope arrives, Ryu beats the crap out of that maniacal madman and we all thought we could rest easy! But no, Bison somehow manages to rise from the ashes of death only to come and fight in the tournament once again?! This is so fucking sickening, I am so tired of fighting for some hidden agenda! Every damn year it is the same old bullshit, we're all rounded together to fight for some big corporate tycoon's amusement like little toys! And why do we always come back, because of honor and proving ourselves to the world! But does the world care about our honor and integrity, hell no! Does the world care about fighter's pride, no! So why do we even bother showing up for this stupid game of cat and mouse, can either of you tell me that?!" E. Honda screamed as he looked at the two women who were still seated at the oak table, before Cammy or Chun-li could respond the kimono-clad sumo stormed off towards the entrance of the restaurant. Blinded by anger E. Honda threw his black leather wallet at the cash register sending both yen and U.S. dollars scattering across the room, like moths fluttering to an open flame the paper currency gently floated to the red and gold treaded carpet of the floor. Sitting there in a dazed stupor both women didn't realize what was happening until they heard the sound of a sports car peeling out of the small restaurant's parking lot, terrified Cammy turned around in her seat accidentally slapping Chun-li in the face with one of her long braids. With a slight flinch the pretty Interpol agent rubbed her now sore cheek and stood to her feet.  
  
"Honda didn't really just leave us here did he love?" Cammy inquired as she tried to suppress her sobbing, slowly she rose from her place at the table, Chun-li took a few steps in the direction of the entrance and peered out of the restaurant's front window which as made of a solid piece of plate glass with the words 'Happy Palace' written on the outer surface of the large window. The short Brit looked at the Chinese woman with a slight bit of fear showing in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"I can't believe E. Honda left us here!" Chun-li shouted with the tiniest bit of anger emerging from her highly feminine voice, slowly the alabaster skinned Brit took a step towards the taller woman and gazed over her shoulder to look out of the restaurant's front window. The sight that met her baby blue orbs was that of an empty parking lot save for two gym bags that laid a strewn on the slightly wet pavement, a soft gasp escaped from Cammy's mouth as the wave of shock from being left subsided and a flash flood of anger lapped over entire conscience.  
  
"That bloody bloke abandoned us, I have never been so outraged!" Raved Cammy as she moved from around Chun-li and quickly made her way to retrieve her bag from outside before it began to rain; equally flabbergasted and insulted the pretty Interpol agent followed her friend from their table to the outer chamber of the Oriental establishment. Within two steps from the entrance door that also served as the exit, an elderly Asian woman at the cash register clasped her frail hands around a wad of yen and dollars that was almost neatly piled on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Oh, so nice for you honourable fighters to grace us with your wonderful presents here tonight." Muttered the elderly Asian woman that greeted them earlier that evening, Chun-li couldn't help but roll her clear brown eyes in response to the hostess's mannerisms. Quickly the pretty Interpol agent bowed at the waist and offered a half smile that was still overwhelmingly charming even if it was forced, in return to Chun-li's actions the old woman dipped her head a few times and slowly turned her back to the two women who were prepared to leave her small restaurant. The clank of copper bells rang out as the taller of the two women pushed the door open and slowly walked over to her bag on the ground, Cammy slowly followed suit but her pale blue eyes could only see the slick pavement that was littered with crushed and torn wildflower. With a deep-throated sigh the short Brit slowly walked around the left side of her Chinese companion with a slightly wrinkled brow, Chun-li lifted both gym bags from the ground and handed Cammy the small blue one that was hers. Timidly the short Brit reached out a slightly trembling hand and gently took hold of her belongings before the pretty Interpol agent let it loose from her own grip.  
  
"Cammy," Chun-li muttered in a tone that betrayed everything that she was feeling at that moment in time, the alabaster skinned Brit looked at her with deep thoughtful eyes that made Chun-li want to take Cammy in her arms and hold her closely. In an almost tiredly manner, Chun-li closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Let's call a cab before it starts to get dark." Stated the pretty Asian woman in a barely audible voice, Cammy nodded numbly and reached into a side pocket on her gym bag and pulled out a small black and silver cell phone, weakly the short Brit pushed the redial button on the handheld device and held it to her head. Silently Chun-li stood there watching Cammy for a moment and noted how the other woman placed her hand on her hip and cocked her head slightly to the right as she waited for someone to pick up the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ello', is this Light Breeze Taxi Company? It is, bloody wonderful. I was wondering if you gents could be ever so sweet and send one of your blokes over to," Cammy looked around for a street sign and an address number on the front of the Asian restaurant's main window. "1311 East Douglas Lane. In about ten minutes you'll be here? All right, much thanks love. Good bye." Cammy spoke quickly and was straight to the point when she was on the phone, slowly Chun-li brushed her light brown bangs from her clear brown eyes and looked at the short Brit with a soft smile etched on her pale face. Without even taking notice of Chun-li's facial features Cammy licked her bottom lip as she put her cell phone back into her bag, she sighed and lightly slid one of her long blonde braids behind her shoulder.  
  
"They will be here in ten minutes then?" Chun-li inquired almost rhetorically as she suddenly felt her heart start to race as she thought how seductive Cammy looked when she licked her lips, slowly a light blush crept up onto the pretty Interpol agent's cheeks. With a sudden change in her whole demeanor the short blonde woman grinned ear to ear suddenly and took a step towards Chun-li, in turn making the taller woman loose her center of balance for a moment.  
  
"Yes, that is what that horrid stuff shirt told me, but I seriously doubt that they will show up that soon." Cammy declared as she looked into Chun- li's eyes and lightly lifted her small hand onto the other woman's shoulder, shyly Chun-li took hold of the short Brit's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze that for some reason made them both smile weakly. Shivering lightly as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat the pretty Asian woman took a step closer to Cammy until their faces were only centimeters apart, instantly Cammy's cheeks grew a shade of neon red as she felt Chun-li's hot breath beat against her pale skin, slowly a soft smile gradually spread across the short blonde's face as she continued to stare helplessly into the other woman's clear brown orbs. Hesitantly Chun- li opened her mouth to speak but only managed to let out a ragged sigh, with an almost shy manner Cammy slowly slid her hand from Chun-li's shoulder up to her cheek and tenderly began to lean forward drawling their faces closer together.  
  
"Cammy," Rasped out the brown-haired Asian in a low voice that slightly shocked herself and caused the alabaster skinned woman's eyes to grow wide with a sudden realization of what she was doing, quickly the blonde Brit let go of the other street fighter and staggered as she took a large step backwards. "I think I see the taxi." Chun-li declared in a soft voice that sounded vaguely upset and had a slight undertone of disappointment to it, embarrassedly the short blonde Brit found herself numbly nodded to what the feminine Chinese woman was telling her.  
  
Bloody hell, what the fuck was I just about to do.kiss her?! My God I am losing it! Mentally screamed Cammy as a tacky yellow car pulled into the parking lot of the Asian restaurant and slowly rolled to a stop a few meters away from the two women, with a slightly befuddled expression on her face the short Brit clumsily walked over to the cab and opened up one of the passenger doors in the back as did Chun-li. Both female street fighters sat in silence for a few moments before the pretty Interpol agent leaned forward and muttered something to the driver of the vehicle, in response the man in the front seat nodded once and peeled out of the privately owned parking lot and onto a desolate street. As Chun-li slumped against the leather seat behind her she tiredly shut her eyes and slowly reached up and massaged her temples with her right hand. With a concerned glance Cammy peered over at the taller woman beside her and gently placed her hand on Chun-li's shoulder and lightly held it there.  
  
"Are you okay love? You look a bit pale, is anything the matter?" Cammy inquired with a meek tone to her now very quiet voice, timidly Chun-li slid closer to the other woman and suddenly started to sob onto her shoulder, the short Brit blinked in complete confusion for a split second before her arms instantly wrapped around the pretty Interpol agent in a comforting hug. The mental blockades that Chun-li had spent over a full year building had suddenly and unexpectedly gave way to the ocean of mixed emotions that were boiling inside of her, the image that she had been fighting with at the restaurant surfaced again but this time she couldn't subdue it into going away.  
  
"No," Stated Chun-li in between her ragged sobs, comfortingly Cammy stroked her light brown hair and held her closer until she felt the pretty Asian's body pressed firmly against her own, slowly Chun-li took in a deep breath and slowly sobered up from her sudden burst of emotions. "I'm so sorry Cammy, I didn't mean to cry like that but.things have just been so hard lately." Meekly declared the taller woman in a low voice that was slightly gravelly and held a hint of pain to it, compassionately Cammy looked her friend over and softly rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hands.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it love, you might feel better if you do." Cammy tenderly asked and felt her own tears starting to fall from her pale blue hues, Chun-li nodded her head slowly and lightly leaned forward and wiped the short Brit's eyes with a long slender finger.  
  
"I think that I would rather talk about this privately, away from prying ear and eyes." Chun-li stated as she suddenly turned her head towards the cabby and shot him a harsh death glare causing him to jerk his eyes away from the rearview mirror and back onto the road.  
  
"Why don't we talk at your place then?" Cammy asked in a tone that was somewhere between hopeful and cautious, Chun-li sighed lightly as she nodded her head and fidgeted with the straps of her gym bag that was close to the door beside her. Skillfully the driver of the taxi switched lanes and cutoff several people as he zipped in front of them and proceeded to zigzag though the lanes until he came across a turnoff that read 'Mt. Piermont Highland Hotel'. With a quick flick of the steering wheel the yellow cab sped onto the off ramp and within twelve minutes arrived at the Mt. Piermont Highland Hotel drop-off strip, with a pleased grin the man in the front bellowed something out in a deep voice.  
  
"Your fare for this evening comes to thirty-one fifty." He stated in a low tone that sounded slightly gruff, Cammy pulled out two twenties and handed it to the man in the front seat.  
  
"Keep the change bloke." Declared the short blonde Brit in a soft tone as she handed him the money and in return caught Chun-li glaring at her warningly, Cammy turned to look at the pretty Interpol agent with a raised eyebrow and an expression that said 'what?'. Chun-li sighed lightly as she shook her head and lightly rubbed her temples with her delicate fingers trying to calm the raging headache that was making her head pound, the blonde Brit gazed at the Chinese woman with a highly concerned look in her pale blue eyes. A sudden soft click broke Cammy's continuous stare as she realized Chun-li was opening her door, clumsily the short blonde followed suit fumbling with her own handle a few times before actually managing to open it. Chun-li lightly giggled at the other woman's actions before she slowly turned to the main door that lead to the lobby of the hotel, Cammy shook her own head at her actions. What the hell is wrong with me, every time I look at her my bloody hearts starts to pitter-patter like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher.a crush?! What the bloody hell, I DO NOT LIKE CHUN-Li LIKE THAT!!! The blonde Brit screamed to herself and balled her fist at her side, the alabaster skinned Brit gnashed her teeth together and followed the pretty Asian woman closely. Once inside Cammy felt oddly compelled to stay as close as humanly possible to Chun-li, on several occasions the short Brit knocked the taller woman a few steps forward causing Chun-li to sigh deeply and inch the shorter woman in front of her. After a few moments of light pushing and coaxing the pretty Interpol agent had the short British woman in front of her rather than constantly bumping into her, sighing deeply Cammy trudged along a long hallway that was lit with a string of overhead lamps that were decorated with copper coloured rungs connecting each lamp together. It caused a brilliant glimmering effect on the highly polished marble floors that were almost like a black mirror, with a light tap on the short blonde's shoulder Chun-li motioned over to a pair of stainless steel doors with a panel of glowing buttons in the center of the two; quietly both women walked over to the pair of doors without so much as a word spoken. Slowly Chun-li mashed a button on the bottom of the panel, a few moments passed by as the two female street fighters stood there waiting for the elevator doors to slide open. A soft ding suddenly made the pale complexioned blonde to jump slightly at the un-expected sound, giggling softly the browned haired woman beside Cammy looked into her pale blue hues then smiled lightly.  
  
"What's the matter Cammy, why are you so edgy?" Inquired Chun-li as she moved into the elevator closely followed by the short Brit, Cammy shrugged and watched her companion press a button at the top of a silver coloured panel.  
  
"I really don't know love, I just feel rather odd." Stated Cammy in a low tone as she pressed her index finger to the middle of her brow and lightly rubbed it. Shyly Chun-li lend over to Cammy and laid her hand on the European woman's shoulder lightly rubbing her long slender digits into the tense muscle underneath her hand.  
  
"When we get up to my humble abode I'll get you some medicine for that headache of yours. And you need to relax, then again I think both of us deserve to relax tonight huh?" Half rhetorically commented the Asian woman as she let her hand slip off of Cammy's shoulder causing the shorter woman to sigh longingly. Awkwardly the lily-white coloured Brit fumbled with her hands to relieve herself from thinking about how nice it felt when the other woman touched her or when she got close enough to smell her scent, meekly Chun-li passed a glance at the short Brit only to catch herself blushing lightly at the beauty the other woman possessed. With a slightly startled looked Chun-li returned her attention to the elevator door as they opened; she blinked almost like she was in a daze as she realized that they were already on the top floor where her room was located. Taking a step out of the cable operated elevator Chun-li slowly trudged along a short corridor until she came up to a door with gold lettering that read '903', taking out a small keycard the tall Asian woman slid the card into a slot above the knob of the door receiving a low click in response. Tiredly Chun- li pushed the heavy door open and stepped in leaving Cammy standing just outside of the archway looking timidly inside, turning around with a soft smile on her pretty face the Interpol agent walked over to where the blonde Brit was standing and gently took her hand and pulled her inside of the room. Suddenly the two women burst into giggles at the odd mannerisms they both her displaying, shaking her head Chun-li pointed to a large couch in the center of the spacious living room area. "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go get some Advil for that headache of yours." Chun-li stated in a low tone causing the Brit to quirk an eyebrow questioningly, shaking the tone off with easy the blonde haired woman walked over to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes the pretty Asian brunette emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of two cups of steaming brew and a large bottle of Advil, slowly sauntering back over to her friend on the couch Chun-li sat the tray on a table in front of the piece of furniture.  
  
"No honey I hope, right love?" Cammy giggled lightly and took a cup of tea and sipped it idly, Chun-li gave a soft smile in response to the joke and picked up her own chinaware drinking the hot liquid carefully. Silence engulfed the two women as they sat side-by-side, fleeting glances passed between them for brief seconds before they both stared out into space again.  
  
"Cammy." Chun-li slowly spoke out in a soft voice that was full of guilt, slowly turning to the taller woman the pale Brit locked eyes with Chun-li and found herself wishing this night never had happened.  
  
"What is it Chun-li," Cammy asked with a pleading look on her face, the pretty Interpol agent stiffened up slightly as she sat her cup of tea down onto the table in front of her; slowly Chun-li turned to face Cammy. Her clear eyes were already moist and tears had started to form in the corners as she looked into the short blonde's pale orbs, the pretty Asian woman's bottom lip trembled as she opened her mouth to speak, a soft whisper came out wrapped in a pent up sob.  
  
"That man you saw was Ryu," Stated Chun-li as salty tears spilled from her eyes and slowly dripped down her cheeks, carefully Cammy reached over and wiped the other woman's face with the back of her soft hand. Tenderly reaching up Chun-li took hold of the blonde Brit's hand and held it awkwardly, almost as if she were trying to intertwine their fingers together. "Cammy, Ryu has changed. He is no longer the kind-hearted warrior he used to be, he is dark now. Ryu is evil." Chun-li proclaimed as her voice suddenly became hoarse and gruff, Cammy blinked back a confused expression as she slid closer to Chun-li wrapping her right arm around the taller woman's waist. For the first time the short blonde realized how frail and fragile Chun-li felt under her embrace, an almost pained look flickered in Cammy's face before she mustered the will to look the other woman in the eyes again.  
  
"But how?" Cammy inquired lamely feeling all the blood from her face drain as she saw the hurt reflecting in Chun-li's clear brown eyes.  
  
"Its my fault! Its all my fault!" Screamed the Asian woman, pushing Cammy away from her as she suddenly went into a blinding fit of guilt, with skill the short Brit snapped out her open fist and grabbed both of Chun-li's hands and held them roughly.  
  
"Stop it love! Whatever it was that turned Ryu, it wasn't you! Don't go and bloody pin everything on yourself!" Snapped Cammy as she shook Chun-li lightly but with a stern authority to the action, trying to pushing away from the shorter woman's grasp Chun-li fell backwards, sprawling out on the small couch trying to force her way out of the other woman's tight grip.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to see! I wasn't supposed to see the world's greatest fighter being ass fucked by his best friend!!!" Screeched Chun-li as the last of her strength gave way causing her arms to suddenly go limp in Cammy's protective grip.  
  
"What?" Stuttered the short blonde perplexedly, her face completely blank of any emotion. Chun-li turned her head to the side letting her gaze harden on the farthest wall of the room.  
  
"I walked in on them, Ryu and Ken. It hurt Cammy; it still hurts to think about it! And that is why Ryu turned to the dark path, I wasn't supposed to know, no one was." Chun-li stated as she voice trailed off into a broken whisper, Cammy felt her stomach knot up with unease as she looked down at Chun-li. The brunette's eyes were tightly shut as hot liquid rolled unrestrainedly down her face, the images she had been fighting with all that night flashed clearly in her mind making her heart beat coldly in her chest. It was just like that; Ryu was bent over with his white gi hanging open for the whole world to see. Ken was behind him, thrusting in and out, making those sickening sounds! I could see the sweat beading up on his brow and his jaw clenched with pain, maybe it was pleasure, then he looked up with those ungodly deep eyes of his and stared at me, into me! His mouth fell open like he was going to explain himself but.he just moaned and closed his eyes. He changed right then and there; the Ryu Hoshi I knew and loved was gone, lost in lust. Why didn't I turn around and run away, no, I had to see it. I couldn't lie to myself anymore about him; I knew he didn't love me! But why did I have to find out like that, why did I have to cry in front of him? Those eyes.so deep.so red. Thought Chun-li painfully, suddenly water dripped rhythmically onto her face slowly pulling her out of her own mind, the pretty Asian woman blinked and turned her head towards the origin of the warm liquid.  
  
"Chun-li." Cammy choked out meekly as the tears spilled down her pale cheeks and gathered at the bottom of her chin before plummeting off and landing on the other woman's face, Chun-li bit her bottom lip as she gazed up at the blonde woman on top of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything Cammy. It is all my fault, now no one will be able to defeat Bison." Declared Chun-li in a low quivering voice that was filled with sorrow, Cammy shook her head; causing tears to fly off dramatically.  
  
" Fuck you! Do you think you are the only one that has been hurt like that?! You're not; it isn't bloody fair for you to be able to wallow in your own self-pity when I can't! At least you have good times to remember, fond smiles and carefree days! I don't have any of that; all I have is the memories of someone I thought that loved me who would beat me and rape me and made me think that was love!!! Do you honestly know how that feels, do you know what you are doing to me right now, it hurts to see you like this! It hurts Chun-li because I care! And I stopped caring a bloody long time ago! So just stop it! Stop blaming yourself because he didn't love you, stop blaming yourself for everything that is wrong in your bloody life!" Screamed Cammy as her walls broke down and let a gush of raw emotion pour out, staggering on weak legs the short Brit pushed herself up from the couch and hurriedly headed towards the door, she couldn't look at Chun-li again; not after what just happened. She came to me for comfort and I just go and bloody blow up at her! I am a heartless bitch!  
  
"Cammy! Please don't go!" Chun-li pleaded as she found her footing and ran over to the blonde Brit, Cammy pulled the doorknob but the door slammed shut from the force of Chun-li pushing it closed again.  
  
"Move Chun-li." Cammy managed to say without stuttering, shaking her head in opposition Chun-li kept her hand firmly against the door making sure to Cammy she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"No, I refuse to move. Please stay, I need you." Chun-li said in a tone that was low and almost unsure sounding, Cammy blinked at the last part of what she said.  
  
"Need me? How the bloody hell do you need me? You are the strong one, the strongest woman in the world needing a preppy Brit, now that's a jolly good laugh!" Yipped Cammy in a smug tone as her heart beat in her chest painfully, she didn't know why but being around Chun-li made her heart ache.  
  
"We need each other. We need to feel love, real love." Chun-li stated softly as she wrapped her arms around Cammy's neck and held her gently, the short blonde blushed slightly as she felt herself give in and slowly hug the other woman in return. With a shaking hand Chun-li stroked the pale flesh under her fingertips and tenderly caressed the sides of Cammy's face with a slender digit, a bright flush rose up onto both of the women's faces as they stared deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"Real love." Cammy declared softly and leaned up and gently kissed Chun-li on her pale pink lips savouring the warmth and taste that matched the scent of the pretty Interpol agent, Chun-li smiled inwardly as she pressed her body closer to Cammy's lithe frame deepening the meek embrace. Moments passed by before the two pulled back from the passionate kiss breathing lightly and blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Chun-li smiled sweetly as she leaned in and gently kissed Cammy's lips once again before she spoke in a small voice.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" She inquired innocently but the sly grin tugging on the corners of her mouth gave away her intentions, Cammy giggled and turned a colour of red that the pretty brunette had never seen before.  
  
"No love, not any place at all." Cammy stated with a deadpan face, Chun-li broke into a giddy laugh as she slowly lead the short Brit by the hand into her bedroom, turning on her heels the taller woman gave a mirthful smirk and looked into Cammy's eyes with a flash of mischief.  
  
"You get the floor."  
  
Author's notes: Thank you all for read this long fic, goddess it felt so good to finish it! I might add a second chapter just for -ahem- fun; I hope you enjoyed my story, thank you. Ands please give reviews because without those I won't know how I did. Thanks! 


End file.
